


Rumble

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Multiverse, Multiverses, Omniverse, Other, universes, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Raising two sons and trying to be a Destroyer is not easy on the ERROR but he managed somehow... until he could not anymore.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. Sleep

The ERROR blinks his orbits open, then stares into the darkness- he had gotten used to 'sleeping' since leaving his home, the Anti-void, so much so that he just wanted to laze in bed most mornings.

Turning he sees glowing red orbits staring at him, sitting up he switches on the sidelight beside his bed and those red sockets became pink in the light, the eyelights within turn to look at him. 

"*daddy. i can't sleep." Paperjam told him, holding one of his puppets close to his chest, it was completely unrecognizable due to this ink to skully was letting out, but he was sure it was an ERROR puppet dubbed 'Ruru', "can i sleep with you?"

Error groans loudly. 

Out of two of his offspring, Paperjam was his least favourite in terms of cuddles. 

Mainly because he was partly made up of liquid and the ERROR hated touching anything wet. It made him glitch badly. 

Of course, he had agreed with himself to care for this skully... since Ink forgot about him when he was a shin in some forest AU. 

If Error had not have heard him calling out with his SOUL, the shin would have died. And was close to death when he arrived- had to FIGHT with his brother's mate's brother for the youth's SOUL. 

The ERROR had already raised a mistake of his and Ink's, Gradient, who was a lesser skeleton now and soon be a skeleton. 

Error kept claiming that on the day he became a lesser skeleton, that he would toss Gradient out of his home that he had built in the universe his brother had settled down in... with his mate and eleven offspring. 

Geno lived in a plot of land next to his own plot. 

Gradient did not seem ready to leave any time soon... in fact, he asked if Error would build him his own house, right next door to Error's house... the mega-glitch was secretly making plans and was only going to show them to his eldest son when he was sure the other was happy with it.

Error slide over in bed making room for the little skully, who grins boldly and climbs in. 

The Destroyer's sockets narrowed at the ink strain he could already see forming under the youth- the number of times he had to deal with washing his second son's mess was not even funny anymore. Mumbling darkly the Error sighs and settles back down. 

A rumble of thunder sounded in the distances and rain began pitter-pattering against the window hard. Suddenly it made sense, Paperjam hated the rain. 

Like Error, the rain could harm the skully in a different way, in a much more deadly way. It could wash his body away in a slow painful manner. 

"*daddy..." Paperjam calls to him with a loud sob, which caused the ERROR to groan out loud- he hated when someone cries. 

Error already knew what the skully was going to request of him, so he moves closer and put an arm around him. 

"*don't worry. as long as i'm here. the rain can't get to ya." Error told him as kindly as his glitchy voice could manage, "so go to sleep."

Paperjam nods his skull and smiles at him, the gentle arm that was wrapped around him was glitching like mad, however, not once did he complain. 

Paperjam closes his orbit... which quickly slaps open when he hears his father groan loudly; turning he sees his older brother staring down at them- he was hugging his pillow to his chest and had a small helpless smile across his green teeth.

"*Father. I can't sleep." Gradient says to the mega-glitch softly. 


	2. Lost and Found

The ERROR was on his hands and knees, panting like mad- he had been running all around the house searching for Paperjam's favourite puppet called Ruru, which was an ERROR puppet he had made for him when he was still a shin. Even though Paperjam had hundreds of other puppets, he would carry this one around everywhere he went. 

A loud sound came from behind, turning and lifting himself out he sees Gradient coming through the doorway.

"*I couldn't find it." Gradient says shaking his skull sadly, "could he have dropped it in that Summer AU we went to the other day with Uncle Geno?"

"*no. he'd of cried about it by now." Error replies climbing to his feet and frowning as he thought.

"*We've already looked all over the house!" Gradient cries out flopping down into the sofa that his father had just been looking under, "Where could that thing have gone!"

"*who knows..." Error trails off when he remembers something, he glitches at the thought.

"*Father?" Gradient questions as he notices the mad glitches.

"*dream." Error spat out the name like a bad taste in his mouth, "the daydreamer has an ability which can find a lost object."

"*...that's a weird ability to have." Gradient says loudly, he covers his teeth and laughs a little. 

"*well weird or not. we have to find the thing before paper' comes back from school." Error replies as he opens a portal, knowing where to find the golden skeleton thanks to listening to Nightmare's whining, "don't let paper' come home. take him somewhere after school. there's money is the pot."

"*Okay Father," Gradient calls to him as he walks into the portal and closes it quickly behind him. 

Error only had a few minutes to find Dream and get out before Ink came around to 'play'. And the last time they went to the extreme with their playing, Gradient and Paperjam were born. Out of magic not out of the traditional manner. 

Skeletons used magic rather than the normal method since most skeletons mated with none skeleton monsters. If the right intent wormed its way into either Error or Ink, it was very possible that a shin or even a skully could come from their magic joining. 

Gradient had been a skully when he found him wandering the outskirts of the Anti-Void trying to get in. He had already learnt to talk and had formed a magic foundation within him, making him wonder if he really appeared from their magic just like that. 

Paperjam had been formed in the middle of a FIGHT as a shin and rattled loudly for attention, calling out with his SOUL. It was only because of this that the ERROR had stopped fighting, searching for the source. 

Error already was used to Gradient calling for him when distressed so actually thought it was him during that time and went into a bit of a panic by grabbing hold of Ink, opening a portal behind him and tossing him in with all of his might- it was a lava pit. Ink could have died... but did not.

Ink came marching back demanding what that was about- thankfully because of what he had done the red paint had left the Artist's system. 

Error was already raising an offspring and did not want more than one... he made the mistake of given the shin to Ink for him to raise. Which almost coat the youth his life. 

He questions how these creatures could be formed- for a souling to be made, there had to be some kind of intent of love present- due to the two powerhouses being not much of monsters anymore, there could have really just been their magic without intent...or though, Geno always told him that there was a fine line between love and hate. 

And the ERROR hated Ink with a passion. 

Suddenly Error finds the lighter half of the apple brothers, seemingly enjoying a well-deserved break in sunbathing in the middle of a field- the golden skeleton only had blue swimming trunks on. 

This made the mega-glitch groan loudly. 

"*the things i do for my bratling." Error complains loudly and then darts forward, appearing in front of Dream and blocking out his sunlight. 

Dream frowns deepen from the place he lay on the large teal coloured towel, then opening his sockets stares in shock at the ERROR standing there. 

"*hi!" Error coos at him sweetly, raising a hand up and wiggling his fingers; then bending down puts his arms under the towel and lifts him up bridal style, "let's go!"

"*INK! BLUE!" Dream screams out, fighting his way out of the towel.

Error opens a portal and leaps through. 

On the other side dumps the golden skeleton on the sofa. 

"*i need ya help." Error told him seriously suddenly. 

Dream sat up and stares at him in shock, "* _You_ need my help?" 

"*please. that stupid ability of yours that let ya stuff." Error quickly explains, he brings out his phone and held it in front of Dream's face.

Dream pulls his hand away causing it to glitch but the ERROR never mentioned this and pushes the phone nearer. 

"*Is this Paperjam?!" Dream cries out in shock, "We thought he was dead!"

"*ink left him to die. so i took him." Error explains with a heavy sigh, "can ya just find this. this puppet. paper' lost it and has been crying the house down. he'll be coming home from school soon. he shuts up when at school."

"*This puppet... of you?" Dream says looking closer at the screen, then took it from Error's hand and looks at him, back at the screen, then to him again. 

"*paper' likes it." Error snaps at him angrily, there was a blue blush on his cheeks, "the thing's name is 'ruru'. does that help?"

"*'Ruru'? Is that not what Ink calls you?" Dream questions him with a frown, then glances around, he seemed surprised by the nice well kept home. 

Suddenly a hand came out and grabs Dream's neck, pushing him hard against the back of the sofa, forcing him to look at the ceiling. The ERROR was hovering over him, staring down. 

"*ink calls me what now?" Error snaps at him, glaring darkly, "i'll kill him. again! and this time he won't come back!"

"*This 'Ruru' puppet. When was it last seen?" Dream questions as if he was not being held onto by the Destroyer of World, because for some reason, it was not hurting him. 

"*i think this morning. i don't pay much attention to it." Error answers as he pulls away and letting the golden skeleton free, he was still leaning over him. 

"*I found it." Dream said simply and gave the ERROR a small smile. 

"*huh?" Error replies dumbly, all the anger that had built up was already gone and he was merely blinking at him. 

Dream lift a hand in view of Error and points. 

Error quickly reaches into his subspace and finding his glasses slips them on and seeing the pointing finger, following the path... upwards. 

The ERROR stares at the ceiling, there was the Ruru puppet held there by some kind of paint.

"*the hell?!" Error cries out as he opens a mini-portal next to him and one on the ceiling above, he stuck his hand through and watches as it appears next to the puppet- he quickly grabs it and pulling it through, closes the mini-portals. 

"* _You are welcome_." Dream's voice calls to him lightly and for a moment Error swore that sounded like Nightmare's smirking tone. 

"*ya can leave now." Error snaps at him, opening a portal below the place where the light apple keeper sat.

Error grins like mad when he hears the surprised gasp and looks down- Ink and Blue had managed to catch Dream from hitting the grassy ground he had been laying on below. 

Ink turns to look up, he stares blankly at the ERROR, then smiles and waves. Not really knowing what else to do, Error waves back and closes the portal. 

The living room door opens, Gradient and Paperjam come through, with the younger one looking ready to cry.

Error held up the puppet and Paperjam gasp in delight and rushes over, taking out of the glitch's hand the little skully hugs it tight. 

Gradient comes over, "*Where was it?"

"*on the ceiling." Error mumbles out darkly, staring at his second offspring, who was wearing a skirt... "where did ya get that?"

"*I bought it." Gradient explains to him, then held up the pot of money Error leaves in the living room in case they needed it for whatever reason, "Paperjam says that he wa-"

"*'she'!" Paperjam snaps at Gradient, "i'm a 'she' today!"

Error looks to his eldest who looks back at him- skeletons were hermaphrodite monsters. However, they were normally born male and stayed male until lesser skeletons or skeletons. Being a 'female' during shin and skully stages was rare.

"*ok. ya a 'she'." Error told his so- his daughter then walked over to the sofa and flops down; he was thinking of bringing this up the next visit with Sci. 

"*Father. What's this towel?" Gradient questions as he held up a teal coloured towel. 


	3. Having a Blast!

Skeletons did not have birthdays. 

Skeletons brewed their soulings for two years when their skeleton key breaks and reveals their shins, they stay like this for a few more years. And then a skully, then a lesser skeleton and then into a skeleton. 

For long-living monsters birthdays were pointless too. Same for short-living monsters, like froggits and rabbits. 

Not in this universes...

Here Gradient was raised surrounded by humans and monsters that celebrated the year of their birth. Explaining to other creatures that skeletons do not party over this matter was hard for him every year, in his teen years more so. 

However, Error had a plan. 

The Destroyer decided to throw his eldest a party, to mark his blasting, a blastday. It would be his final blasting unless he reaches a higher level. 

So he went around to all of Gradient's friends at school and even his online gaming friends, telling them about the event. 

As a lesser skeleton the timeframe was in between a three-day window, so when some of his son's friend told him that they were not able to make it that day, he made sure that they could come another day. 

In the end, the blastday became blastdays; the celebration would last for four days. Some were even staying the full four days. 

Since it became such a big event the Error booked a hotel to keep everyone in. Then booked all of the surrounding activities centres, cinemas and game centres etc. 

Error wanted to make up for the time when Gradient had to go to his friend's parties and never have them come to his, apart from the odd slumber or BBQ party he held. 

Error looks over to Paperjam who was still a skully, it would be another three years before she became a lesser skeleton. He was wondering if he should do this for her too...

Geno elbows him grinning boldly, the bloody glitch loved this idea and with many offspring of his own, claimed he wanted to do the same. 

Suddenly someone rushes through the double doors of the dance hall he had booked for the first half, in the centre was a giant chocolate cake with four candles and a banner overhanging it that reads: Happy Blastdays! 

The lights were switched off causing the whole hall to fall into darkness- and by the liquid that was soaking through the bottom of his jumper, his short's leg and running down his shin bones, his daughter was leaning against him. 

The doors open and three silhouettes appear. 

The lights flooded the hall and Error sees his surprised son jump backwards. 

"HAPPY BLASTDAYS GRADIENT!!!" Everyone roars and claps loudly, some monsters were even slamming their feet. 

Gradient slowly takes in the room, his gaze lands on his father and the ERROR grins at him then gave him a wink. The black glitching skeleton smiles at his father, tears filling his yellow sockets as his friends came around and lifted him up, bringing him closer to the large cake. 

The lights went off once more so that only the candlelight of the cake could be seen.

"*make a wish son." Error told his oldest offspring who stares at him in full happiness- he seemed to think for a moment, then leaning forward he blew, sending the hall into darkness once more. 

The lights came on and the creatures there began cheering once more. 


	4. Explaining

The ERROR sat there silently, bubbling in his own rage. 

He had learnt the truth about his oldest son Gradient, that he was an experiment, a weapon, designed to kill off the Destroyer of Worlds once and for all. 

It had been Dream who told him, he had found his way back into the universe the ERROR had been living in thanks to the towel he had left behind. 

Dream had only wanted to chat about Paperjam- the skully needed to be trained with both mother and father in terms of magic. And Error understood this, both his offsprings were skilled Artists; he had spent a lot of money in order to have Gradient trained under only the best artist he could find. 

Gradient had come into the room while he was chatting with Dream, who looked shell shocked at his oldest son. 

Gradient had almost crashed there and then, something that rarely happens, he had raced out of the room and locked himself in his bedroom- Error never did kick his oldest out once he became a skeleton, letting him live there as long as he desired. 

Once the ERROR made sure his son was fine without him- Gradient kept screaming at him to go away, he went back to Dream and demanded to know what was that about. 

Sadly Dream told him a sad tale.

Gradient had not been born from one of Error's FIGHTs, but was born in a test tube, raised in a lab, forced to learn to kill the father he never met. 

When he was a skully, the scientist that made him had shown him to Dream, with the offer of murdering the ERROR using his own offspring was presented to him. 

Dream had not wanted this for a child and shut down the research on this matter. 

Once word got around that there was offspring of the Destroyer in the Safe Zone, the place he had been living was attacked and the Gaster scientist who had made him abandoned him to his fate. 

Somehow Gradient managed to run away and glitch through the protective walls. The skully made his way to the Anti-Void and tried to break into that. 

The ERROR found him first. 

Error thinks back to their initial meeting, Gradient had been scared senseless, glitching so badly that his form could barely be seen. 

It did not take a genius to work out that this was his skully. He felt it in his bones. 

The mega-glitch who had been watching his 'brother' enjoying raising his own offspring had wanted a child... and one with his code showed up on his doorstep. 

Hugging the skully the ERROR had managed to calm the crying glitching young and held him until he fell asleep. Error returned to Geno and explained everything. 

Geno and Reaper had made a home in this universe and so Error got some land next to Geno's and built a house.

The skully had managed to get out a few words, almost trying to explain himself, but the ERROR had not been listening. He wanted a child to raise and had called a weapon meant to kill him, son. 

Error glances up.

Gradient was peering around the door, staring at him with tears in his orbits. 

The Destroyer studies the other skeleton, listening to the rattling, the sound of static that was the same and yet different from his own. 

Gradient had become a lot taller than even Error himself, which he found amusing. 

Suddenly the door open wider and the tall black skeleton cries out as he was pushed from behind by a little inky skully. 

"*move it brother!" Paperjam snaps at him then he hurries inside and leaps onto the sofa next to Error. 

"*gradient." Error calls to the other black skeleton, who glitches badly closing his sockets tightly as if waiting for a death-dealing blow, "come here."

Gradient blinks and then blinks again, he looks over to the ERROR. 

The tall skeleton rushes into the room and jumps on Error's other side, he lay his upper body on his father's lap and hugs him around his middle while his legs curled up. 

Paperjam huffs loudly then hugs onto his father's arm. 

"*dream told me mentioned the gaster that made you." Error growls out darkly, he strokes a hand over his older's son' skull, "has been up to his old tricks. making overpowered monsters with leftover magic on the battlefield."

Gradient had gone completely still, only his glitches moved. 

"*i'm going to break in. see if i have any more offspring." Error continues on, glaring at the unseen Gaster who had used his son, "however. i can't enter that place. but you can. will ya help me. my son?"

Gradient raised himself up his red eyelight glowing brightly, "I've got this!"


	5. Warning Signs

The ERROR was pleased. 

Gradient had broken in the walls of the universe and managed to seal it up after them. Death had decided to come along in Geno's place since either Error or Reaper would let him be seen. 

Fresh along came along for the ride... his other 'brother' was getting in the way half the time. 

Everyone was wearing black cloaks from Reaper's realm, it masked their power even from the devices that were meant to sound the alarm. 

Error really wanted to go and cause mayhem while he was visiting but he was a skeleton on a mission. 

Red sockets shift over to his son, who was walking towards the building. It had taken over a couple of weeks finding the place. Dream had mentioned that the Star Council was dealing with it and was just gathering hard evidence to put him away, it was thanks to this that he found it. 

It rather, Ink's desire to become the ERROR's friend. 

Error endured five whole days of the Artist's happy _outings_... which quickly changed to _dates,_ much to his displeasure. Now Ink was convived that they were mates, even without him writing it down on his scarf. 

Suddenly someone knocks into Gradient hard, however, due to his insane strength the skeleton had gotten from both fathers, he was not even fazed. 

"Watch where you're going!" A fire monster screams at him.

But Error was, he growls angrily and stalks out of the shadows- the fire monster had had went into his son was now shouting at him, demanding things, what the ERROR did not know nor did he care. 

With one swift movement, Error opens the cloak making it go up into the air, then grabs hold of the fire monster's head and throw him against a brick wall so hard that he dusted on impact- the cloak settles back around him. 

"*whoa! cool!" Came a small voice causing both Error and Gradient to turn to each other, then slowly look downward. There stood Paperjam hugging their Ruru puppet to their chest and staring in wonder at the dust. 

With one swift movement, Error pushes open his cloak with one arm and grabs his offspring, pulling them towards him, then quickly glances at the area. Paperjam had his code so it might have alerted the Star Council, that and if the council members were still stalking the place, they would know the child of Ink. 

"*what are ya doing here!?" Error hisses down at the little mistake, who he could not see at the moment. 

"*i wanted to come to daddy!" Paperjam declares loudly, he felt the skully hugging his middle, burying his face into his hip, leaving behind the feeling of damp on his clothes. 

"*Is there any way we can take him back?" Gradient questions in a low tone, moving closer to his father and brother. 

"*no." Error answers grimly, hugging his offspring closer to him, "we leave now we won't have this chance again."

"*i can help! i'm strong!" Paperjam spoke up loudly, causing the two mega-glitches to 'shh' him quickly. 

"*Have him wait with Uncle Fresh?" Gradient says looking around for the virus. Death was their insider, telling them if the Star Council suddenly made a move. And Fresh was the lookout... who had not said a word through their headpiece making them wonder if he had fallen asleep or something. 

Error was about to say a 'unrad' word when he halts; he suddenly felt like they were being watched- he makes Paperjam step onto his foot and held them to him as he walks like he had a limp, then pushes lightly at his eldest, getting him to move along. 

Gradient did not question his father's sudden need to move, he allowed this knowing that the ERROR normally had a good reason. 

The glitch family came to stand by an entrance of the building, pretending to play around with the locks. 

[*lit' bro.] Came Reaper's voice down the headpiece, he had taken to calling the glitch that when he saved the lives of one of his offspring, before then, Death acted like he did not exist- Error listens intently, [council making a move. ink vanished. and dream is making a royal meltdown. something about his brother.]

Error grins boldly, he had asked his best friend Nightmare to cause a little bit of trouble that day.

"*thanks." Error answers and looks to his son, "break it."

Gradient nods and pulling out a small black pen began clicking on some windows that had popped up in front of him. Something that the ERROR himself used when working, he had been surprised to see that his son was done the same, even when he was not a Destroyer. 

The door disappears leaving behind just an open gap, it was dark inside. This was fine, skeletons could see through the darkness. 

The two skeletons and skully that was still hooked onto one's leg, went into that darkness without fear. 


	6. Pain

The ERROR raced along the corridor, on his shoulders sat Paperjam, holding onto his skull and swinging their legs back and fore. 

Gradient ran alongside him, easily able to keep up with the fast pace- it was what he was raised for. The pair had got rid of their cloaks a while back, placing them into their subspace, no longer caring if they were now known. 

They came to stop outside some large double doors which opened for them as they went to open them...

Error took Paperjam down and went inside first, gazes around at the giant empty tubes- by Gradient's reaction to them, they were right about the Gaster making more children. 

"Ah! The Destroyer of Worlds!" Came a dark and highly amused voice, turning he sees a Gaster stepping further into the room, "So good of you to join us!"

The ERROR growls darkly, "*let's get on with this. do ya have any more of my magic? have ya made any more from my code?"

"I do have your magic yes!" The Gaster told him with a smirk, clearly enjoying the whole thing, "and I have made another! And not just from you! No no no! There are others! For you see, perhaps a different angle was needed."

Suddenly to two skullies walk from behind the Gaster.

"This is Illusion, made from Dream and Ink!" Gaster continues as he places a hand on the backs of their skulls, "This is Moonbow, made from Nightmare and Ink! They should be more than a match for you!"

Suddenly the pair dart forward, both summoning their powers. A beam of lilac from the Illusion and a dark purple from Moonbow came right at him- the ERROR pushes his two offspring out of the way of the blast. 

"*Father!" Gradient shouts out in alarm, staring at the place his father once stood. 

An insane laugh echoes around the room and then ERROR appears behind the two skullies- he grabs them by their necks with each hand and raises the wiggling youths up. 

"*did ya think just because ya sent skullies after me. that i would show mercy?" The Destroyer questions the Gaster, holding them higher, "what an insult to attack me with babes."

"Yes! That's the point!" The Gaster grins nastily at him, "To insult you with babes. The Destroyer taken down by mere children! Didn't my sons FIGHT you to the death?! They were only skullies then!"

Suddenly the ERROR understood the reason for the infants. 

"*ya world needed to end. ya should thank me!" Error snaps at him, glaring hard. 

"Why thank you!" The Gaster says with a grin, then clicks his fingers. 

Something passes through his SOUL breaking his ribs and spine as it went through- he drops the two skullies. 

Turning his skull he sees Gradient and Paperjam both staring at him with emotionless expressions, both holding bones that had pierced his SOUL.

They stood back leaving the bones in place. 

"Brilliant." Came the Gaster's voice, turning he sees the smiling skeleton making his way over to him, "How does it feel to have your own sons betray you? Good? They already informed me of your brother and his offspring. And now, we will kill them one by one."

The ERROR drops to his knees, both the bones sticking in him were made to kill him. Gradient through code and Paperjam with his weakness to liquid. 

"Get out!" The Gaster barks at the others, "leave me be, for now, I want to see him slowly realize that he has been betrayed by his dear sons." 

The ERROR hears the sound of feet moving, the noise of doors closing. 

Gaster sat crossed-legged on the ground in front of him, watching him with a smile.

"How does it feel?" Gaster questions him once more, tears filling his sockets, "My sons did no harm to you."

"*would ya rather they have had a much slower painful death?" The ERROR manages to get out, blue blood coming from his jaws, "'cause that's what'd happen. ya world was doomed."

"I lived, didn't I? So why couldn't they have lived?" Gaster questions darkly, leaning forward, grabbing his chin to force him to stare at him.

"*ya shouldn't be here. ya time has already gone." Error answers him, his orbits began to close, his power fading. 

Gaster stood up and then grabbing hold of him, lifts him up bridal style and then starts moving. ERROR signs kept clouding his vision and the sound of static kept blocking his hearing. 

The ERROR manages to wake himself up, he was in a large glass tank- laying next to him was a skully who stares aimlessly up at the ceiling above with tiny white eyelights. They were white boned up had black tear marking down their cheeks, the mega-glitch could already tell this was one of his and Ink's offspring again. 

Glancing up he sees off to one side the Gaster, who was just staring at him. On seeing him awake he smiles. 


	7. Cliché

"Oh! You're awake Destroyer! Good morning!" The Gaster cries out almost happily, then nods to the skully, "Meet Spilled Ink, a failure, SOULless creature. However, I've discided to give him your SOUL! After all, what father wouldn't want the best for their offspring?"

The ERROR merely stares at him dully for a moment. 

"*is this the part where i say 'ya won't get away with this'?" Error asks him with a slight grin forming, the Gaster clearly did not like that, so he grins some more. 

"No. This is the part where you scream for mercy as I rip the SOUL from your body!" The Gaster told him in a sing-song manner, then reaches over he pushes a button and the tank began to fill with red liquid. 

The ERROR gazes down at the small skully, who did not even react to the fact that they were being completely covered. 

"*You might be wondering where your 'brother' is?" The Gaster went on, Error turns his way and looks up at him, "the Virus, disgusting foul creature. He was given the wrong information, by Gradient of course, and is currently unaware of what is happening."

The ERROR frowns, most of the information he had gathered from Ink but had asked Gradiant to relay it back to Fresh and even Reaper. 

"And yes! The Reaper is watching for the wrong signs too!" The Gaster laughs loudly, yet there was something in the way he said it that made the ERROR frown, "He does not know that his glitched up family will soon be gone! Your older brother should be meeting some of my creations by now! A mix of Reaper and Ink, also Reaper and Dream. Poor glitch is going to think his beloved is cheating on him."

Error was not overly worried about Geno, he had the means of running away with the strings he had given him... however, if he thinks Reaper had cheated, he might not be thinking right. If Geno fell into a pit of despair another ERROR may occur.

Surprisingly the liquid did not hurt as much as he thought it would, in fact, he could still breath fine while beneath. 

The ERROR needed to get to his family and fast. 

Suddenly the bones sticking through him vanish and his blue blood drift all around him. Then he watches as the Gaster clicks a few buttons on what looked to be a large panel and then pain. 

Pure agony. 

The ERROR forces himself not to cry or scream out, he did not want to give the Gaste the joy of seeing him like that. Instead, he focuses his power now that the bones were out-

The ERROR's SOUL had come from his ribs and was drawn away from him, he watches as it went over the motionless form of the skully and hovered above their ribs. 

'*is this it?' Error thinks as his vision began having ERROR signs and black started forming around, slowly moving inwards and robbing him of his sight completely. 

An image of his happy brother came into view, Geno was finally living a happy ending, even while he was still a bloody glitch, he had chosen to live that way when Goth was born. 

If only he had never taken in Gradient, if he had killed him on sight like he normally would have done... but he had wanted that too. Error wanted a happy ending for himself and on seeing his brother giving him a chance to live normal for the sake of his offspring and lover, he had thought that this would be the best way. 

And it had been. 

The ERROR was not going to lie, he loved raising Gradient and Paperjam. 

'*now ya brother needs ya.' A small piece of his mind told him, 'not papa error. but the destroyer. wake up and do ya job. there's no such thing as a 'happy ending' for you.' 

  
The ERROR awoke. 

The Destroyer reaches over and grabs his SOUL while it was halfway through the skully's ribs and rips it out. 

Summoning all of his strength the Mega-glitch rose up and faces the shocked face of the Gater. 

With an insane smile, he opens his jaws and took in his own SOUL using his tounges and ate it. Then he reaches up and drags his fingers over his sockets, pulling at the blue strings that were now pouring out- he sent them flying; the string broke through the glass as if they were made of paper and filled the room. 

Then the glass of the tank cracks and shatters, sending the red liquid pouring all on the floor. 

The ERROR glances up and sees that the Gaster had fleed. 

Without waiting he tries to open a portal and finds he could not. 

The universe must be on lockdown. 

With a huff, he starts to move forward when something grabs his jumper- turning around on seeing nothing he glances down... the skully was awake and blinking at him with ever-changing eyelights. 

The ERROR did not understand but he needed to kill it, he summons a red bone and held it to the skully's ribs, aiming for the kill. 

The little skully rattles at him and chunks his teeth together... something a newborn shin could do. 

The ERROR sort of crashed for a moment, then dispelling his red he reaches for his subspace and pulls out the black cloak Reaper had given him, then wraps it around their cold form. 

Then he took the little skully into his arms and set him in his right arm, while the child wraps their arms and legs around him, happily snuggling against him- their eyelights had become a golden yellow and bright pink. Happiness and love. 

Once he was sure his new offspring was comfortable, he began walking out of the remains of the tank, the glass crunched underfoot. 

The ERROR needed to get to the gateway access point, however, he knew that if he made enough noise, someone else would open a way for him. 

So with a crazed laugh, he summons his ERROR Blasters in the large room, pointing in every direction and then without pause, fires them. 

Their glitching beams tore through the code, breaking apart the building around them. 

Once his Blaster stops he looks around at the chaos- the building began to collapse and he runs through the falling debris, zig-zagging at high speed. 

It did not take long before he jumps through a narrow gap to the outside world and blinks... he was now falling down a side of a cliff overlooking the sea... the building had been in the middle of a city and nowhere near water. 

Laughing like mad, he summons his string and twists midair, sending behind him and grabs onto some rocks, then pulls himself up with a jerk. 

On setting his feet down on the rocks he reaches for his strings and sent them everywhere, using them as his eyes- this was not the universe he thought it was. In fact, it seemed newly made and designed to keep him in. 

The ERROR's mind went to Gradient and Paperjam, this must be their handiwork. No... something was off about it still, another layer of code which made him frown.

Dream and Nightmare. 

Yes, there had been from Ink's code too. 

Knowing that this was partly made from the Apple Brother's magic, he calls out to his dear friend and he hears a reply almost right away. 

But it was not Nightmare, though it felt like it. 

With a bold grin, he reaches for that reply and grabs at it with his string- he drags out the two skullies from before, both looking at him in fear now. 

"*hello little mistakes." The ERROR growls at them. 


	8. Truth Comes Out

"*tch. i can't go through that." The ERROR snaps at the skullies and they flinch under his angry as they stood in front of him with a strange little portal, the third skully was looking on with mild interest. 

"*we'll try again." The Nightmare Ink hybrid says sadly, looking ready to cry- he mainly looked like Nightmare in his goopy form with only three tentacles, however, under the light Error could see rainbow oil moving around in it. 

The Dream Ink hybrid had a blob of purple paint onto their skull the star of a sun. They also had green paint markings on their chin. They also had Dream's coloured bones, which looked like a pale bronze or gold, rather than normal white which a skeleton should have. 

The ERROR had calmed down since demanding the skullies help him in return he would not kill them... which was a lie, he was going to kill them once he escaped- along with Gradient and Paperjam. 

Spilled Ink wiggles and he reaches down for the shiny portal, on touching it there was a sudden burst of light and they were in a room similar to the one Error had destroyed. 

"*heh. more fun for me." Error says as he settles the skully down and pats their skull, then summoning his ERROR Blasters he gives a repeat performance in the form of blasting everything in sight. 

This time he was rewarded with the screams in the distance, which only caused him to laugh insanely. 

The ERROR did not put the same power into the blast so the building did not fall as quickly, he slowly began to walk using his strings and ERROR Blasters where ever he went. 

When he came across some workers in the building, he used them by wrapping their SOULs up in his strings and making them run ahead of him- four windows popped up in his right socket, he could now see through their eyes. 

Finding the quickest way out he turns in that direction and kills or turns into puppets, anyone he came across. 

After about ten minutes of this, he realizes he heard the sound of tiny feet. With a deep frown, he spun around and glances down. Three skullies looked up at him. 

Spilled Ink quickly came over to him on seeing that they had the ERROR's attention and hugs his legs, smiling happily. The other two just stare at the smallest skully and then look up at the Destroyer.

'*don't kill them yet.' Error thinks to himself, as he pats tiny skully's skull, 'wait until they're outside. until they have hope. and then crush it.'

The ERROR turns back around, lightly pushing Spilled Ink off him with his hip and continues onwards. 

At long last, the mega-glitch comes outside and stares up at the blue sky- it was a beautiful day, birds singing, flowers blooming, bright sunlight burning day. 

The ERROR grins at the Star Warriors that surrounded the building. 

Error was not too surprised at seeing them, what did surprise him was an adult version of Paperjam saying in front of them, wearing a similar uniform. 

"*ya was a skeleton?" Error says as he glances the older looking Paperjam up and down, "ya gross. pretending to be a skully... maybe even a shin. there's something mentally wrong with ya."

Paperjam glares at him. 

"*so who are ya working for? that gaster or dream?" Error questions him with a bit of a laugh, "welp. doesn't matter in the end. because soon ya gonna be nothing but an ink strain on the ground."

Then the ERROR charges at the inky skeleton, who right away paints the air and he was soaked from skull to toe in water that suddenly appears- the Destroyer roars as he began to glitch badly. 

Someone was in front of him and blinking pass the ERROR floaters he sees Paperjam with his fist drawn back. 

The force of the blow that hit him in the sternum sent him flying backwards and into a wall, leaving an indent behind. 

Pushing himself off the wall, he races blindly forward planning to use his puppets as his sight- only each one showed a different image; Dream sitting behind a desk looking grim, Ink watching him with an emotionless expression, Nightmare with the Gloom and Doom Boys looking ready to kill, Reaper standing with a frozen grin next to his beloved brother Geno, who was smiling sweetly, all their offspring surrounding them.

The last being Gradient glaring at him. 

It seemed that they had sent all his puppets to different universes. 

Suddenly a powerful blow struck him from the front, he falls back and lands heavily on his spine. The ERROR did not have a chance to move when a dull ache of pain pushes against his ribs.

"*Everything was planned Destroyer." Dream's voice spoke up, the ERROR focuses on him, "Everything. We did not think you would take in the children so easily. But it worked in our favour."

"*You needed to be stopped." Came Ink's SOULless voice, he looks to him and sees the Artist merely staring in a creepy way, "You just kept destroying and destroying. All my words of friendship never reached you."

"*i want to take over this multiverse." Nightmare spat out, glaring darkly at him, "and how will i do that if there's nothing left?" then he snarls the last part out, " _friend_."

"*error. can you hear me?" Geno's voice calls out to him, it was only slightly glitched but it was how the ERROR liked it because even though it was like that, he still managed to hold warmth in it, "can you really see and hear through this... puppet?"

The ERROR was currently blind and deaf to everything around him but his puppets were still linked up. 

"*thank you error." Geno told him kindly, giving him a loving smile, "because of you. me and my offspring finally are allowed into reaper tale. so if you really are able to love. just die."

Error felt his skull spinning and it was not because of the pain. 

"*i can't go." The ERROR told them and he felt a pain strike to his skull, '*if i die so will the rest of the worlds...'

"*Father." Gradient says to him looking at him full of hate, "Just hurry up and die."

Gradient. His beloved son. Who had always been his favourite, speaking such words to him? It hurt more than the pain in his bones. 

'*maybe i should just go. and let them have a 'happy ending' until the end comes?' Error questions himself, feeling his strength failing as his DETERMINATION began to fade within him. 

However, there was something most did not know since it had not happened in ages- Whenever the ERROR dies, he gets RESPAWN back into the Anti-Void, much like what happens with Ink. 

There was one answer. 

The ERROR summons all of his remaining power and opens a powerful portal below- he felt the moment Paperjam was forced to run away. 

Past the static, he hears them screaming to move away. 

Error forces his magic to his orbits, he blinks as his sight clears and watching in glee as they all tried to run away from the large hole that was forming behind and below him.

Carefully climbing to his feet he nothing the Gaster and gave him a bold insane smile. 

"*foolish creatures who know nothing." The ERROR roars at them, "ya can all thank this gaster! for he has lead ya all to ya deaths."

"HE'S GOING TO SWALLOW US WHOLE IN THE VOID!" Someone screams out in panic, which caused many to scream and cry out, most turning and running. 

Behind him, the portal to the Void grew bigger. 

The ERROR then took a step back, grinning like mad the whole time- he notices his sons staring in horror, they had stayed behind to watch. 

And then he was gone. The Void closed behind him. 


	9. Plot Device

The ERROR had no idea where in the Void he was. 

...of course, it seemed that he was no even in the Void at all. 

Broken bones with blue blood starting to crush around his wounds, he looks around at the forest he had found himself sitting on the ground in.

Something was touching him. 

Glancing down he sees the skully, Spilled Ink hugging him- their eyelights were blue and it seemed they had been crying for a while.

"*did ya fall in with me?" The ERROR questions with a snort, hugging the stupid skully to him, "good for ya. it means ya won't die when i'm fully healed and ready to kill everyone."

...which was not what he was really going to do. He was going to find a broken universe and hide out there until the multiverse dies. 

Raising himself to his feet he brings the skully with him, who quickly wanted to be held, so the ERROR picks him up and began walking with him. 

"*first. let's find out where we are." Error says more to himself than to the skully who did not appear to be able to speak yet, "and then find sci. as long as he ain't turned back on his word too."

The ERROR raises his broke free hand and pulls up his MENU and quickly went into his settings to bring out the files he needed to discover which universe he was in. 

"*'pure life tale'?" The ERROR questions the air in complete confusion, "a new au? followers of life maybe? heh. what a dumb name. what's the description?"

[ **Pure Life Tale** : 

_The selected monsters of World live in peace and harmony with powerful unseen Sprites._

_These Sprites gave the monsters a Great Valley where they were meant to protect something called 'Pure Waters'._

_A rage item which allowed humans to mix many different high-end potions. Because of this human Guild send Heroes in order to get a hold of this Pure Waters_ -]

"*ugh! there're ten pages of this rot!" The ERROR cries out in dismay, clicking his finger down and letting the pages zoom past, "what voice wrote this? is this a novel? i bet the pages are longer than how long the au has been alive!"

The ERROR pauses to think, he needed to eat and drink since leaving the Anti-Void to raise Gradient, and sleep, relearning these basic needs of normal monsters had been a challenge for him. 

And while he was sure he could do without once more the little skully that was clinging onto him would not last too long without these things.

"*mmm?" The ERROR blinks at the words in front of him just as he was about to close it, the Pure Waters had a healing factor, "good. saves me the trouble of weeks of healing."

The Destroyer of Worlds starts to hack into the universe' code and brings out a map that would lead him right to the water. He glitches at the thought of it. 

Ripping open a portal he steps through, coming to the cleanest looking water that he had ever seen, it seemed to shine out like crystals dancing over the surface, lighting up the stone white marble that surrounding it.

"*am i meant to drink or it bathe in it?" The ERROR questions staring at the beautiful water. 

Error decides to drink it first since he hated getting wet.

The glitch lowers the skully to his side and bents down on one knee. As he was about to dip his hands into the water, something hit him from behind. 

Leaping to his feet he spun around and came face to face with a shocked looking Papyrus. Who looked him up and down and then gasps loudly. 

"BROTHER! COME QUICK!" The Papyrus screams out loudly, looking behind him, giving the ERROR a chance to look at the strange clothes he wore.

Suddenly the Sans of this world appears, he had been frowning at first but then his sockets widen at the sight of the ERROR. 

Error felt it then, something move behind the two skeleton brothers SOULs.

"*worms!" Error snaps at them, causing them to step back, "i hate worms! rotten little freaks!" 

The ERROR steps backwards and lets himself fall into the water which of course, made him glitch badly. On raising up he rips at his orbits, drawing out his strings. 

"*i'm gonna destroyer this gross world! #0 au or not! ya too far gone!" The ERROR shouts at them, they turn and try to run but it was too late, he caught them and tore out their SOULs, then crushing it. 

Error lets go of his strings as he watches the two brothers turn to dust, then pats himself down; he was fully healed. 

"*what a strange plot device." Error says with a snort, then turning to Spilled Ink looks him up and down, the skully was moving towards him slowly, he looked once again SOULless. 

Climbing out of the water he went over to him and lifts the skully up into his arms, suddenly Spilled Ink's eyelights began to flicker different colours and then he looks to Error and cries. 

"*that's right. ya had no soul." Error recalls with frown, he set the skully back down and moves away- Spilled Ink's eyelights dimmed and he quickly ran after Error, hugging him close, "so ya need me to feel... or perhaps i can steal some of ink's paints. ya can't stick by me forever."

The ERROR reaches down and took the skully once more, into his arms, then starts looking through his MENU again. 

"*ugh. this whole au has worms." Error growls out wondering how he could have missed such a thing, he was normally alerted at the first sign, "void damned viruses. the only good virus is a deleted one... perhaps not fresh. that moron can have his uses."

In terms of Viruses, Fresh_VIRUS was harmless, he ate a few universes and their dwellers which were then ripped from the multiverse scene, almost like becoming another multiverse alongside theirs. It did not take up much data either so there was no issue with space. 

"*have to delete it quickly." Error grumbles as he starts looking for the Chara or Frisk of this world, "just say 'player'... ugh. don't tell me. this is one of those insert stories! that's fine. they normally don't have real resets."

The ERROR looks to his off- ... could he even call him that. Should he even call him that? He had already failed as a father, brother and friends. His mind went to Ink, who had been talking about dating him during those couple of weeks. 

It had been strange but the Artist was always a strange one, his thoughts and ideas changing too quickly for the ERROR to fully grasp. However... it had been nice for a little while, pretending that someone could ever love him. 

"*no frisk or chara. this is easy pickings... my son." The ERROR really could not help himself, he wanted to try again, "heh. papa is gonna show ya how to destroy a world."


	10. HOWEVER!

The ERROR returned to the Anti-Void and got the shock of his life. 

All the SOULs of the fallen children had gone. 

Even his favourite beanbag was missing! Someone had even stolen his beanbag!?

Error was not a happy glitch, he sat on the floor of the Anti-Void bubbling in pure rage- it seemed that Spilled Ink had inherited Ink's fear of white, so he was planning to leave after he got his clothes from the subspace of the Anti-void. 

_**HOWEVER!** _

All his clothes were missing too. 

This is itself was weird, because it was not something anyone else but him could do. That subspace would only open for him. No one else! NO ONE!

"*what in the name of the twelve stars constellations is going on?!" Error yells out shaking his skull in disbelief, the only thing he had one was his damage and the completely wrecked outfit he was wearing, Spilled Ink must have lost the cloak during the fall and was only wearing his gown that looked like something out of Handplates. 

The ERROR stood up taking the skully with him, he needed to gather some clothing for himself and Spilled Ink, at least until he got some materials to make some new stuff. 

Error would have used his own strings that he had laying in his Anti-Void's subspace, but of course, there was none there. And believe or it not, the ERROR only could draw out a limited amount of string each day, or rather it poured out. 

Even then there was only enough to weave a single sheet. 

All of Error's outfits took years to make, until Ink who could throw down some paint and be done with it in a matter of seconds. 

The ERROR opens his MENU, linking it up with the Multiverse, searching for a universe he could overtake or use one of the back-ups he had given to Nightmare. 

Error blinks. 

"*...cor dear what has happened?" Error breathes out completely stunned at what he was witnessing. 

The whole Multiverse was filled with holes. Many were glitching uncontrollably. Still, others were infested with worms and viruses. 

The dwellers of the worlds seemed to be running from universe to universe by the history of the gateways. And it seemed that Ink was making them at a fast rate, no doubt trying to keep those still alive, alive. There was still a great number. 

"*what a mess." The ERROR sighs out loudly, then looks at the universes debating if he should save them or not, "how did this even happen? how long was i in the void for? ink ya moron."

"*let's grab a chocolate milkshake and watch the worlds burn." Error spoke to his son sweet, who smiles happily at him. 

The ERROR opens a portal to a glitching world and went right to the skeleton brother's home, into the Sans' room. There he finds a black jacket belonging to the Fell Sans. 

"*look behind ya." Came a strange voice, turning quickly, he finds the Fell Sans sitting against the wall just staring at him. 

"*i'm taking this." The ERROR told #13 who looks at him like he had never seen him before, "as thanks. i'll let you and your world live."

The Fell Sans snorts loudly at this. 

"*sure." #13 answers his audio messed up and glitchy, "go ahead. take the rest while ya at it. not like i'll need them soon."

"*only the jacket." Error says with a grin, then slowly pulls it on. 

The ERROR opens a glitching portal and leaves. 

As promised he allowed that Under Fell to live- in order to do this five universes surrounding it loses their existences and five new SOULs decorated the ceiling of the Anti-Void. Then he went around patching up the Under Fell's universe and places walls in order to keep the viruses. 

It had taken him only a matter of weeks, for some reason the worms and viruses did not know how to deal with the ERROR, which was odd, they got stronger every year, they seemed like a new thread but at the same time, an old one. 

Error gave the jacket to Spilled Ink in the end. 

After the mega-glitch found a common pattern in the viruses, he made a code for it with his strings instead of battling them out world by world. Then he webbed around some universes, killing them off. 

In which world he took some clothes. 


	11. Who are you?

"*papa!" Came a happy voice, the ERROR turns to see his son running towards him at full speed, arms up ready for a hug. 

The ERROR grins and bends down slightly with his own arms raised to greet the skully, and then braces for the impact that he knew was coming- Spilled Ink ran passed those raised arms, straight into Error's centre and hugging him there. He sent the mega-glitch back and falling right onto the hard ground.

For some strange reason, Spilled Ink had super monster strength. More than Error and he was sure more than Ink. 

It had been three years since returning from the Void and he had finally, _finally_ , got the multiverse stable enough to last a couple more years. It was an ongoing project. Labour of LV. But it was coming along. 

Spilled Ink had a SOUL container, which allowed him to draw from the ERROR's emotions- Error was wondering if this had something to do with the fact that their SOULs had fused for a short time. In any case, Spilled Ink might be able to grow his own SOUL essence himself, over a course of time, something that should have happened if he had brewed the normal way a skeleton should. 

It also seemed that, while the skully loved art and crafts, he was a natural Destroyer. Perhaps because he raised with the ERROR forever racing around destroyer while trying to teach and play with his son. 

Another thing, no one knew his name. When the ERROR came to universes, they would run in terror or fight back with all their might. 

Error guessed it had something to do with the Void and shrugged it off- he was planning on making sure no one ever forgot his name again!

The glitch pushes himself up and hugs his son back, then pulls him off... or tries to. Spilled Ink was currently 'drinking' his emotions, much like how a shin fed through their mother. 

Suddenly the ERROR felt someone enter the universe. And he knew just who it was. 

"*Hello? You must be the ERROR I keep hearing about!" Came a very familiar voice, turning where he sat he sees Ink slowly and carefully walking towards him, "How are you?"

"*ink." Error growl out his name, "ya rainbow moron! what are ya doing here!? shouldn't ya be saving someone or something?"

Ink tilts his skull, the inside of his sockets changing to question marks.

"*Sorry. Do I know you?" Ink questions with a small helpless smile, when Error glares at him the Artist raises his hands in surrender, "Sorry sorry. I don't have the best memory in the worlds."

Spilled Ink crawls out from where he was hiding in the ERROR's jacket and blinks at the Artist- then points, "*ah! it's mama!"

Ink's sockets went blank. 

Then a rainbow of different colours and shapes flicker pass, making the skully laugh and mimic him. 

Error stood up taking Spilled Ink up with him and then places his feet on the ground, he then stands in front of his son, blocking the little creature from Ink's sight. Yet, Spilled Ink bounces in view and points.

"*mama is just like me right papa! no soul!" Spilled Ink says loudly, still pointing rudely towards the Artist. 

"*that's right. though we have nothing to do with him anymore." The ERROR growls out, sending the Artist who seemed to have crashed now, "not after what he did."

Error quickly glances around for his first and second offspring, on seeing neither of them, he opens a portal and starts to leave.

"*Wait!" Ink shouts from behind and turning he sees the Artist rushing towards. 

Because of habit with Spilled Ink, he turns fully around and perhaps to catch the other. And normally by how his son held up his arms, he knew how the skully liked to be held. 

Ink was coming at him with one arm up, in the ERROR's mind, it translated into something else. 

So when Ink reached him, Error stepped forward and grabs the skeletons' hips and lifts him high into the air spun him around a few times and let him sink down until he was in a strong embrace. 

Error blinks... it felt completely different from when he spins his son around... instead, it felt like a lover's greeting. 

Ink now had his arms around Error's shoulders, his legs hanging since he most likely did not think to wrap them around like Spilled Ink always did. 

Error moves his skull back at the same time as Ink and they stared at each other. 

Ink snorts loudly, the says, "*Didn't think our first meeting would be so uplifting!"

"*don't!" Error snaps at him, still holding him in place. 

"*Oh? Did that get a rise out of you?" Ink questions with a laugh. 

"*stop it!" Error snaps at him again, glaring over the Artist's shoulder. 

"*is papa and mama getting back together?" Spilled Ink questions aloud, causing the two skeletons to turn to the skully. 

Complete silence...

"*no we are not!" The ERROR cries out and places Ink down rather gentle, which made him freeze for a moment- then he studies Ink carefully... Ink had always been a bit short for a Sans..., "did ya get shorter rainbow?"

Ink tilts his skull, the frowns and pouts angrily. 

"*I'm not short!" Ink growls at him, his eyelights flickering red for a moment. This only made the ERROR grin. 

"*pff. whatever. i have work to do." Error says rather happy that he made Ink mad, then stepping back and turning, looking to the portal, "spilled ink. lets go."

"*yes papa!" Spilled Ink replies with a grin, then turning to Ink, "bye mama!"

Father and son walks through the portal. 

"*No! Wait!" Ink shouts at him, darting forward, this time crashing into the ERROR from behind and sending them down... Error had gone into a universe that had a rather steep hill because his son liked to roll down it.

The two skeletons found themselves rolling, rolling and rollding. Some point around the way Error and Ink managed to roll around each other and were holding in a lover's embrace once more. 

They slow to a stop with Error staring up at the blue sky and Ink laying upon him. 

Ink raises himself up, his arms leaning on Error's ribs, laughing loudly. 

"*Let's do that again!" Ink cries out in joy as soon as he finishes his laughing fit. 

"*let's not." Error mumbles out, moving his eyelights to stare at the Artist.

"*Boo!" Ink yells out before sticking out his tongue, oddly enough, it was grey. 

The ERROR decides to stick his tongues out, causing Ink to pause and stare in amazement. 

Suddenly the sound of giggling fills the air, both turn to see Spilled Ink rolling; he too came to a slow stop and leapt to his feet raced over to Error.

"*let's do that again!" Spilled Ink cries out happily, his eyelights flickering between many different colours. 

"*no!" Error told him firmly, moving Ink to the side like he was his son and then sat him- he stares at the Artist, pink and yellow hearts had formed for a moment, so quick that he wondered if they had really happened.

"*boo!" Spilled Ink cries out as he stamps his foot in angry, the grass ground under his now had a small dent from his strength.

Error got to his knees and drags the little skully to him, then held him down while the Spilled Ink threw a temper tantrum. 

"*Oh right!" Ink suddenly speaks up as he watched the exchange, "We want to speak with you!"

"*who is 'we'? better not be dream." Error growls at him and now the way that Ink smiled at him he knew it was Dream, "fine. whatever. better not be a trap."

"*A trap?" Ink asks tilting his skull in confusion, "Anyway! Come with me!"

Ink stood up and held out his hand for the ERROR to take, however, Error climbs to his feet without the help of that hand.

"*i'm still mad at ya." Error explains to him then turns his skull away, glaring at nothing. 

"*Ok sure! This way!" Ink cries out and threw down some purple paint, he waits for Error to come over. 

"*you go first." Error says eyeing up the paint portal with distrust. 

"*Sure! But you have to promise to follow!" Ink says in delight, smiling brightly, "A Sans's promise."

"*i doubt i much of a sans anymore." Error told him with a huff, then nods, "but fine. a sans' promise."

Ink smiles some more and leaps into the portal, vanishing from sight. 

"*spilled ink." Error spoke to the skully in his arms, "study that portal closely as we go through. ya ain't been having any luck with making my kind. but ya may be able to with ya mama's magic."

Spilled Ink nods and smiles as brightly as Ink himself.

Error raised one left up and stepped into the paint, vanishing from that world. 

The gravity shifts around him and he walks off a wall in a rather nice looking cottage. Error had thought they would be in something like the Star Council palace's office or something. 

Error spots Dream, Nightmare who was uncursed, Sans classic, Fell Sans or #13 who nods his skull at him, Swap Sans who was smiling a tight almost pained smile, Dance Sans, Lust Sans, a gender-bend Sans she was wearing a pink jacket, a Gaster Sans, Reaper Sans... who did not look sorry at all but looked oddly gloomy- this made him wonder if anything happened to Geno. And lastly Sci Sans. 

"*well looks like most are here." Error said as he searched the cottage, most had risen to their feet from the chairs they sat on. 

Then he noticed that Sci was recording him. 

"*turn it off." Error growls at him, looking pointing at the recorder in his hand, Sci did so, much to his surprise, normally the scientist did do anything he asked. 

"*So. Let's start." Dream spoke up, staring at the ERROR, "Who are you?"


End file.
